Pekan Ulangan
by mommiji aki
Summary: sebentar lagi pekan ulangan. naruto kebingungan mencari orang yang bisa mengajarinya. "Sudah kubilangkan, kau itu susah mengerti! Dan aku tidak pandai menjelaskannya padamu dan aku tidak SESABAR itu untuk menghadapimu" Abal, Gaje, super OOC, maybe sho-ai


Hahahahhaha! Melepas penat sehabis UTS! Hahahha! Ide cerita ini nachan ambil dari pengalaman nachan waktu UTS yang gak ada nyambung-nyamgbungnya malahan jadinya(?). jadi, nachan minta diajarin matik tuh sama temen nachan. Tau gak? Dia anak IPS looooh. Hahahha.

Habis nachan bingung nanya siapa lagi. Dia jago matik sih. Dia les matiknya anak IPA jadilah dia bisa. Makanya nachan minta ajarin dia. Dia jago banget matiknya dibanding nachan *iyalah*

Nah, silahkan membaca!

* * *

"AKH!" Pemilik suara itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya, yang sedang sibuk membaca mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sahabat berambut pirangnya.

"Kau berisik," pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung melirik sahabatnya dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Lebih baik kau bantu aku belajar kan!" Pemuda itu membuang mukanya dengan pipi yang menggembung.

Sasuke menutup bukunya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia berdiri dan menepuk-nepukkan celananya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengajarimu, kau saja yang tidak memasukkannya ke otakmu itu. Sudah. Lebih baik kita pulang saja, hari sudah mulai gelap. Cepat dobe!"

Meskipun kesal, pemuda blonde itu segera membereskan buku-bukunya yang bertebaran dan memasukkannya asal ke dalam tasnya. Membuat tasnya terlihat gembung. Dia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya seperti sahabatnya tadi untuk menghilangkan tanah yang menempel. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan taman sekolah menuju rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Disclaimer : Nachan : bisakah nachan minta Naruto?

Masashi Kishimoto : TIDAK! *nachan : pundung*

Pair : Apa? Nachan gak suka buah pair! *itu pir*

Warning : OOC, Abal, Gaje, Sho-ai(?), krik krik, ending yang aneh, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ pokoknya udah diingetiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

* * *

TENG TENG

"Kurasa cukup pelajaran untuk hari ini. Bersiaplah untuk Pekan Ulangan Minggu depan. Selamat berakhir pekan, jangan lupa belajar ya. Ja!"

Pintu kelas yang menutup seakan menjadi aba-aba untuk para siswa berdiri dari tempat duduknya masing-masing dan segera meninggalkan ruang kelas mereka. Tapi, terlihat pemuda berambut pirang menunduk lesu dan menghela nafasnya untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Berhenti menghela nafas dobe!" Tentu kita tahu siapa yang memanggil dan dipanggil setelah mendengar (atau membaca) kalimat tadi.

"Jangan memanggilku dobe, teme!" Naruto men-death glare Sasuke yang sudah pasti tidak mempan pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Teeeeeme~ bantu aku belajar~"

"Malas dobe. Kau diajari berapa kali pun tetap saja tidak mengerti. Yang ada kau akhirnya malah tidur!" Naruto memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ajari dulu baru kau bisa bilang begitu, teme!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja dobe. Yang cerdas, baik dalam mengajar, dan yang terpenting dalam kasusmu… dia harus memiliki KESABARAN yang sangat tidak terbatas untuk mengajarimu." Sasuke berbalik dan mulai meninggalkan kelas dan Naruto yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

"TEEEEEEEEEEME!"

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Mengerti dobe?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, terdiam, dan akhirnya… nyengir.

"Nggak," jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah sambil mengeeleng pelan. "Bisa kau ulangi teme?" Terlihat tanda silang di dahi Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilangkan, kau itu susah mengerti! Dan aku tidak pandai menjelaskannya padamu dan aku tidak SESABAR itu untuk menghadapimu, dobe!" Sasuke menutup buku di hadapannya dengan geram.

"Jangan begitu teme. Kau harus mengajariku sampai aku mengerti. Nilai-nilaiku harus bagus. Aku kan juga malas kalau harus dapat nilai jelek dan ikut Kelas Pengulangan terus."

"Makanya berusahalah, dobe!" Sasuke hampir menjitak kepala Naruto kalau dia tidak mengenal baik sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Sasuke dan Naruto memang teman sejak kecil. Mereka bertemu saat mereka duduk di bangku SD. Awalnya mereka memang tidak saling mengenal, tapi saat kelas 4 mereka sekelas dan saling mengenal. Awalnya selalu pertengkaran yang menghiasi hari-hari kebersamaan mereka. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka yang terus sekelas sampai kelas 6 dan satu SMP lagi akhirnya mulai akrab dan bersahabat sampai sekarang.

"Su~dah~ pelajarannya saja yang susa~h!" Keluh Naruto menempelkan keningnya pada meja kantin yang mereka gunakan sebagai meja belajar. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi sifat mudah menyerah temannya ini.

Naruto memang bukan anak yang bodoh. Sebenarnya dia bisa dibilang tergolong pintar, bahkan IQ-nya saja di atas rata-rata. Walaupun masih lebih kecil dibanding Sasuke, tapi dia adalah anak yang cerdas. Hanya saja, dia terlampau malas untuk belajar. Paling hanya mendengarkan omongan guru di kelas, catatan saja pinjam Sasuke terus. Dan lagi sifatnya yang mudah menyerah dalam menghadapi materi pelajaran. Sifatnya yang terakhir itu benar-benar membuat repot. Kalau Naruto serius, dia bisa saja menyamai Sasuke. Tapi, memang dasar sifat jelek itu susah hilang, ya beginilah jadinya Naruto.

"Hah. Kau ini kebiasaan. Jangan hanya menyalahkan pelajarannya, coba kau berusaha memahami dulu," Naruto yang memang sudah terlanjur lesu, lemah, letih, lunglai, loyo, dan lain-lain langsung memilih untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya. Dia malah memesan makanan. Sasuke benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Naruto yang seperti itu dan kebiasannya juga untuk menghela nafas sebagai tanggapannya.

"Sasuke, Naruto," suara itu menarik perhatian kedua pemuda yang sangat kontras itu. Sebenarnya, tanpa menoleh pun mereka sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Khususnya Sasuke.

"Ah, Hai Neji," Naruto memutar kepalanya lesu, sama halnya dengan suaranya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Naruto hanya tertawa garing menanggapi pertanyaan Neji.

"Sindrom Ulangan," jawab Sasuke membereskan buku-buku yang bertebaran di atas meja agar bisa menaruh makanan yang di pesan Naruto. Sasuke pun memesan minuman dan menawarkan Neji juga.

"Sebaiknya jangan dijadikan beban agar kau bisa belajar lebih ringan, Naruto," saran Neji yang ditanggapi senyuma terima kasih dari Naruto.

"Jadi, sudah sampai mana kau mengajarinya Sasuke?" Tanya Neji beralih pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak sampai mana-mana. Makin lama mengajari Naruto makin susah. Kesabaranku sudah habis untuk mengajarinya sepertinya," Naruto mendengus mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Baru akan memprotes, pesanan mereka sudah datang.

"Bagaimana denganmu Neji?" Tanya Naruto setelah menelan makanannya. Neji mengangkat satu alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang mengajariku? Kan, kesabaran Sasuke sudah habis tuh," Tanya sekaligus sindir Naruto.

"Maaf saja Naruto. Lebih baik Neji membantuku belajar daripada membantumu," Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Terlihat nada kesal di suaranya.

"Hei. Aku kan hanya memintanya membantuku belajar, bukan mengajaknya selingkuh darimu."

Terlihat rona merah di pipi Sasuke. Naji tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Sasuke sayang. Lagi-lagi Naruto mendengus melihat adegan sepasang kekasih di hadapannya. Sekitar sebulan yang lalu Neji 'nembak' Sasuke. Dan baru seminggu yang lalu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kenapa seminggu yang lalu? Karena saat Neji 'nembak' Sasuke, pemuda bermata hitam itu sedikit ragu-ragu untuk member jawaban. Dia bingung akan perasaannya sendiri. Neji pun menunggu jawaban Sasuke, yang akhirnya tidak sia-sia karena seminggu yang lalu akhirnya mereka telah resmi menjadi pasangan.

"Tapi kalau akang Neji bosan dengan Sasuke, aku mau saja dengan akang," gurau Naruto dengan gaya menggoda. Langsung saja buku Biologi setebal kurang lebih—periksa sendiri—200 halaman mampir di wajahnya. 

~#~#~#~#~#~ 

"Aduduh, hidungku pasti patah," kata Naruto hiperbolis. Jari telunjuknya menekan-nekan hidungnya pelan. Buku yang tebal dengan tenaga yang tebal tentu menjadi serangan yang cukup serius.

Sasuke terlihat menekuk wajahnya. Pertanda ia masih kesal dengan candaan Naruto di kantin tadi. Neji hanya berjalan tenang dengan senyuman di wajahnya melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sekali sangat kesal.

"Mau kubuat bengkok sekalian Naruto?" Kata Sasuke sinis.

"Ti—tidak usah. Kurasa hidungku sudah sembuh."

Neji tersenyum geli melihat pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan kedua sahabat itu. Mereka terus berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah yang lengang karena tinggal segelintir siswa saja yang masih ada di sekolah.

"Ah, Neji," dari tikungan di depan mereka muncullah sosok berambut merah memanggil Neji.

"Gaara? Ada apa?" Neji member isyarat agar Sasuke dan Naruto menunggunya sebentar dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda bernama Gaara tersebut.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia menaikkan satu alisnya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Posenya jika berpikir.

"Kenapa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat kebingungan Naruto. Matanya hanya melirik Naruto sebentar dan kembali memperhatikan dua kakak kelasnya yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan serius.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto menghadap Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. "Siapa orang itu?"

DUK

Sasuke benar-benar menjitak kepala Naruto kali ini. Naruto langsung meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh Sasuke.

"Ittai… Apa yang kau lakukan? Baka teme!" Naruto berseru nyaring. Membuat dua pemuda yang sedang berbicara serius itu menengok pada mereka.

"Kau yang baka, dobe! Bisa-bisanya kau tidak ingat dengan Ketua OSIS sendiri?" Hardik Sasuke. Dia benar-benar butuh cadangan kesabaran lagi untuk menghadapi sahabatnya yang makin lama makin lemot saja.

"Heee….?" Naruto cengo mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Ah! Pantas saja rasanya aku pernah melihatnya!" Naruto menepukkan tangannya karena berhasil mengingat.

"Dasar dobe! Masa bisa lupa begitu? Dia kan sering bareng Neji juga! Masa tidak ingat?" Sasuke masih terus memutar memori di otak Naruto. Naruto mengangguk-angguk senang karena sudah ingat tentang pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Dia juga kan yang selalu memegang peringkat 1 paralel di kelas 2! Benar-benar deh kau ini!" Sasuke memijit pelipisnya saking kesal dan bingungnya menghadapi temannya itu.

"Peringkat 1 paralel?" Gumam Naruto pelan.

TRING

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendapatkan ide cemerlang. Terlihat dari bohlam lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya.

Dia berjalan mendekati Neji dan Gaara. Mata Sasuke mengikuti gerak-gerik Naruto. Setelah cukup dekat, Naruto menghadap Gaara dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Gaara-senpai, tolong bantu aku belajar!" 

~#~#~#~#~#~ 

Gaara POV

Aku mempelajari berkas-berkas di atas mejaku. Kemudian aku mencari kertas yang lainnya tapi tidak berhasil kutemukan. 'Dimana ya?'

Karena tidak menemukannya juga, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Neji—Sekretaris OSIS yang sedang keluar sambil mempelajari berkas lainnya. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, Neji tak kunjung kembali. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya, sekaligus bertanya perihal proposal dari salah satu ekskul.

Aku menelusuri lorong mencari Neji masih dengan tangan yang membolak-balik proposal yang kubawa. Aku bertemu beberapa siswa yang masih tinggal. Beberapa menyapaku dan kubalas dengan senyuman.

Saat akan berbelok, aku mendapati bayangan yang berjalan dari arah sebelah kananku. Aku melirik bayangan itu dan mendapati orang yang dari tadi kucari-cari.

"Ah, Neji," panggilku menghentikan langkah Neji dan dua pemuda yang berjalan bersamanya. Aku mengenali pemuda berambut hitam sebagai kekasih Neji dan pemuda berambut pirang yang tidak kutahu.

Neji mendekatiku dan aku mulai bertanya padanya soal proposal yang kupegang dan beberapa permintaan dari ekskul dan permintaan perayaan dari anak kelas 3.

Sesekali aku melirik pemuda berambut pirang itu. Wajahnya cukup 'manis' untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Wajahnya juga terlihat unik dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya.

"Tertarik padanya Gaara?" Aku mengembalikan pandanganku pada Neji. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dari tadi kau terlihat meliriknya terus?"

Baru akan mejawab. Aku dan Neji menoleh pada dua pemuda yang hanya berdiri di sana menunggu Neji karena seruan nyaring salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu.

"Ittai… Apa yang kau lakukan? Baka teme!" Seruan itu mengalihkan perhatianku dan Neji.

"Siapa dia Neji?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil," aku hanya bergumam sebagai tanggapan. Mataku masih memandang pemuda itu. Hm, mata pemuda itu berwarna biru langit rupanya.

"Tidak biasanya kau memandangi orang begitu lama, Gaara?" Suara Neji membuatku melepaskan pandangan dari mata biru langit pemuda bersuara nyaring itu.

Baru akan memulai percakapan kembali. Pemuda—Naruto mendekati kami dan sekarang berdiri di hadapanku. Ia membungkuk sedikit dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka olehku.

"Gaara-senpai, tolong bantu aku belajar!"

End Of Gaara POV 

~#~#~#~#~#~ 

Naruto tergesa-gesa memasuki gedung yang cukup besar. Terdapat tulisan yang besar terpampang di sana. PERPUSTAKAAN.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang dia baca pada pemuda berambut pirang yang baru ia kenal kemarin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru datang. Duduklah," Gaara menutup buku bacaannya dan beralih pada tasnya. Naruto duduk di sebelah Gaara dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, ia mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

Gaara meletakkan siku kanannya di atas meja dan menopang wajahnya menghadap Naruto. Dia melihat pemuda itu terlihat agak lelah, terdapat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Sama seperti Gaara, tapi tidak setebal Gaara.

"Sudah lebih baik, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto tersenyum pada Gaara dan mengangguk. Ia mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Gaara mulai mengajari Naruto dengan penuh kesabaran menggantikan Sasuke. 

~#~#~#~#~#~ 

Hari ini hari Sabtu, karena itu Naruto meminta mengajarinya di Perpustakaan Umum. Awalnya Gaara terkejut mendengar permintaan Naruto saat itu. Dia sempat menolaknya, tapi karena melihat kesungguhan Naruto (atau wajah memelasnya) dan bujukan dari Neji, akhirnya dia menyetujui untuk membantu Naruto belajar. Selama niatnya baik, Gaara juga tidak masalah. Lagipula mengajari orang kan sama saja kita ikut belajar juga.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berkutat dengan buku pelajaran, akhirnya Gaara membiarkan Naruto beristirahat. Dia sendiri mulai membuka bukunya sendiri.

Wajah Naruto terlihat sumringah, tidak kusut saat ia diajari Sasuke saat di kantin. Dia benar-benar mengerti semua penjelasan yang diberikan Gaara. Kakak kelasnya itu juga memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang sepertinya tidak terbatas saat Naruto beberapa kali minta dia mengulangi penjelasannya. Padahal jelas-jelas Gaara sudah menerangkan dengan bahasa yang simple agar mudah dipahami. Tapi, toh dia menjelaskan ulang juga.

Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Dia mengusap-usap wajahnya. Naruto melipat tangannya di atas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya agar beristirahat di atas tangannya. Bingung karena tidak ada kegiatan, dia melirik pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya.

Naruto memandangi wajah Gaara dengan seksama. Dia benar-benar mengarahkan kepalanya menghadap Gaara sekarang. Dia memperhatikan Ketua OSIS-nya yang memiliki kulit putih pucat yang sama seperti Sasuke. Rambutnya merah bata dan terlihat sangat halus, warna matanya unik, tapi memberikan kesan yang membuat Naruto ingin terus memandangnya. Terdapat warna hitam di sekeliling matanya, bukannya membuat aneh justru membuat Gaara terlihat semakin menarik di mata Naruto. Naruto sibuk dengan kegiatannya memandang Gaara yang sedang serius membaca.

"Ada yang salah Uzumaki-san?" Naruto tersentak mendapati teguran dari orang yang ia perhatikan. Wajahnya memerah karena tertangkap basah.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa senpai. Hanya… hanya melihat senpai saja," jawab Naruto jujur. Jawaban jujur Naruto membuat Gaara tersenyum lembut. Naruto tidak berkedip melihat senyuman Gaara yang baru ia lihat. Senyumannya terasa menyejukkan untuk Naruto.

"Masih ingin memandangiku atau mau kita teruskan pelajaran kita?" Wajah Naruto kembali memerah mendengar pertanyaan dari Gaara. Ia pun meminta Gaara untuk meneruskan pelajaran mereka. 

~#~#~#~#~#~ 

Pekan Ulangan pun dimulai. Naruto cukup tegang menghadapi Ulangannya. Ia merasa yakin bisa mengerjakan soal-soalnya, tapi tetap saja dia gugup.

Berusaha rileks, dia pun memulai Ulangannya dengan kepercayaan diri yang jarang ia miliki saat sedang mengerjakan Ulangan apapun. Bahkan Open Book sekalipun. 

~#~#~#~#~#~ 

Selama Pekan Ulangan Naruto terus diajari oleh Gaara jika ia merasa kesulitan oleh mata pelajaran tertentu. Panggilan formal sudah tidak berlaku lagi, sekarang mereka saling memanggil nama kecil mereka.

Naruto mengerjakan ulangannya dengan lancer tanpa hambatan berarti. Gaara juga mengajarai Naruto penuh kesabaran yang tiada habisnya. Padahal kalau Sasuke pasti sudah melempari Naruto dengan buku Biologi, Fisika dan Kimia bahkan buku ensiklopedia bila perlu.

Jika waktu belajar mereka selesai, waktu itu mereka gunakan untuk bertukar cerita. Lebih tepatnya, Gaara mendengarkan cerita-cerita Naruto. Karena memang lebih banyak Naruto yang bercerita dibanding Gaara, dan Gaara sama sekali tidak keberatan mendengarkan cerita Naruto.

"Kau dan Gaara makin akrab ya?" Ujar Sasuke saat jam istirahat.

"Ya! Gaara benar-benar sangat sabar menghadapiku dibandingkan kau Sasu-teme."

"Kau menyindirku?" Naruto hanya nyengir sebagai jawabannya.

TENG TENG

"Bel masuk! Ayo kita perang lagi, teme!" 

~#~#~#~#~#~ 

Seminggu telah berlalu. Pekan Ulangan pun sudah berakhir. Tidak seperti Naruto biasanya, ia tersenyum sangat lebar selesai menghadapi Pekan Ulangan. Membuat Sasuke merinding melihatnya.

"Lihat! Lihat! Nilainya sudah keluar teme," Naruto menarik-narik Sasuke ke papan nilai tempat nilai-nilai terpampang jelas. Seperti biasa, Sasuke menempati peringkat 1 di angkatannya. Gaara pun kembali menempati peringkat 1 di angkatannya, Neji menempati peringkat kedua dengan nilai yang tidak beda jauh dari Gaara. Naruto? Dia sih sudah puas dengan nilainya yang tidak ada merah. Dia tidak perlu ikut Kelas Pengulangan lagi.

"Huuuuuua~ Akhirnya aku tidak perlu ikut Kelas Pengulangan!" sorak Naruto girang.

"Selamat deh," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ikut senang sedikit kek teme?" Protes Naruto tidak puas dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Sudah kok," sahut Sasuke kepala batu.

Naruto sudah akan protes saat Neji dan Gaara menghampiri mereka. Sepertinya setiap mau melanjutkan pembicaraan, ada aja gangguannya.

"Bagaimana nilaimu Sasuke?" Neji merangkul Sasuke, membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Peringkat 1 seperti biasa," sahut Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Neji. "Kau tidak bosan dapat peringkat 1 terus teme?"

Sasuke memberikan death-glare pada Naruto. Naruto sih cuek saja.

"Gaara, aku tidak perlu ikut Kelas Pengulangan! Doomo arigato Gaara!" Naruto berterima kasih pada Gaara yang bersedia mengajarinya selama ini. Gaara mengacak rambut Naruto lembut.

"Selamat ya, kalau berusaha bisa kan," Naruto mengangguk senang.

"Ne, Neji," Sasuke mendekati bibirnya ke teling Neji dan berbisik. "Apa mereka benar tidak jadian?"

Neji tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia pun bingung dengan dua sejoli itu. Entah dengan Naruto, tapi Neji merasa Gaara perhatian sekali dengan anak periang itu. Gaara lebih sering tersenyum sekarang. Dan lagi, dia meberikan perhatian pada orang lain. Saat Gaara menerima permintaan Naruto untuk membantunya belajar saja Neji cukup kaget. Biasanya Gaara akan menolak halus permintaan dari siapapun. Tapi, Gaara mengiyakan saja permintaan dari pemuda yang saat itu saja baru ia tahu namanya.

"Entahlah." 

~#~#~#~#~#~ 

"Di sini, di sini," Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar ketiga temannya segera menyusulnya.

Setelah melewati 'pertempuran' yang sengit. Mereka memilih untuk berjalan-jalan ke Taman Alam yang memiliki berbagai macam tumbuhan, terutama bunga. Karena mereka memutuskan untuk pergi piknik, mereka pun memilih Taman itu sebagai pilihannya.

Neji dan Gaara menggelar tikar yang akan menjadi alas mereka duduk. Setelah rapi, Sasuke dan Naruto mengeluarkan makanan yang mereka bawa.

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman itu dengan duduk-duduk di bawah pohon tempat mereka makan, mengelilingi Taman itu, naik Perahu Angsa, memasuki Labirin yang terbuat dari tanaman menjalar, dan bermain badminton dan tempat penyewaan yang berada di sana. Pokoknya seharian itu mereka melepaskan pikiran dari Pekan Ulangan yang cukup menguras jasmani dan rohani mereka (capek fisik dan batin maksudnya).

Saat matahari sudah mulai lelah bersinar, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Neji dan Sasuke berjalan di depan dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan dan gurauan. Naruto dan Gaara berjalan beriringan di belakang mereka.

"Ano, Gaara," panggil Naruto membuat Gaara menengok pada Naruto. "Terima kasih."

Gaara tersenyum. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dia mengacak rambut Naruto pelan.

"Aku sudah mendengar itu berkali-kali, Naruto."

"Naruto! Gaara! Cepat! Kalian lama sekali." Ternyata Sasuke dan Neji sudah berada jauh di depan mereka. Naruto balas berteriak, mengatakan bahwa ia dan Gaara segera menyusul.

"Pokoknya makasijh banyak ya. Aku bener-bener buntu banget. Saat minta tolong waktu itu aku sempat ragu kamu mau menyanggupi permintaanku yang mendadak itu. Apalagi kita belum saling kenal waktu itu. Tapi, ternyata kamu menyanggupinya, aku benar-benar beruntung."

"Hei! Cepat!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Segera!" Balas Naruto tidak kalah kencang.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat," Gaara hanya mengangguk. Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya, tidak disangka-sangka Naruto mencium pipi kanannya.

"Anggap saja tanda terima kasihku," wajah Naruto memerah dan ia berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke dan Neji. Gaara memegang pipinya yang tadi di cium Naruto. Walau sekilas, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan di sana.

"Gaara! Cepat! Nanti Sasu-teme dan Neji ninggalin kita," Naruto berteriak memanggil Gaara agar dia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia tersenyum pada Naruto dan kembali berjalan.

Seminggu yang tidak terduga untuk dua pribadi. Alasan yang cukup unik mengawali pertemuan mereka. Pertemuan yang awalnya hanya merupakan sebuah permintaan dari seorang yang tak dikenal. Pertemuan yang membuat ikatan di antara dua orang itu menjadi jalinan pertemanan. Jalinan pertemanan yang berubah menjadi persahabatan yang berubah menjadi… ? 

FIN 

* * *

Ok! Fict ini emang gaje. Nachan akui itu. Apaan nih! Endingnya gak bagus banget! Kata-kata terkahirnya bener-benera aneh. Maaf ya, nachan ngerjainnya dengan mata yang udah mulai pengen merem sih.

Sebenarnya gak ada alasan khusus dibalik pembuatan fict ini. Jujur aja, nachan pengen bikin curhatan nachan tadinya. Gimana stresnya nachan ngadepin ulangan yang makin susah aja *iyalah* tapi nyatanya malah jadi begini. Aneh banget! Maaf maaf maaf!

Mana Narutonya OOC banget, Neji juga jadi kayak jaim, Sasuke super duper OOC, Gaara jadi gaje. Aduuuuuh! Bener-bener deh TT_TT

Nachan juga yakin banyak typo or miss typo? Iya ya?

Pengennya sih dibikin multichip, yah, twoshoot deh. Tapi ternyata karena keanehan cerita, jadilah ceritanya tamat disini. Kalo mau lanjut bilang aja di review *timpukin*

Maaf lagi ya. Bukannya ngelanjutin 'New Chapter' malah bikin fict gaje ini. Aduduh. Aneh banget TT_TT

Untuk yang sudah baca maupun akan baca(?) tolong review ya? Kritik boleh, tapi yang membangun ya. Pokoknya review ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?


End file.
